


Foxy Maid Naru

by Sakura_hikari23



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Other, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Tags May Change, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_hikari23/pseuds/Sakura_hikari23
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a regular 19 years old boy that just finish his highschool year almost a year ago..or specifically 10 months after his graduation day..Uchiha Sasuke, a 21 years old rich boy come from a rich family but they always having a commoner life and they satisfy with it..Fate seem to like them both that make they meet at unexpected place at unexpected time and thus, the red line of fate beginthe journey between these two..What happend to them in the near future???No one know...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 17





	Foxy Maid Naru

**Author's Note:**

> See note at the end XD

"Im sorry..the job that you proposed had been taken last week," the Manager of the Loving Cruise Cafe told to the baby-face 19 years old blonde adult teen that been standing in his office.

The blonde teen can only take a deep breath to calm his inner turmoil and exhale..Then, he let the most beautiful smile he had been told by his friends and surrounding to the manager before giving his thanks for the manager's consideration on telling him the news to him. He excuse himself after exchange a good bye handshake with the manager and out of his No.5 selected job hunting cafe.

Take a deep breath again, he try to contain his inner screaming about failing another cafe hunting AGAIN. Then, he took the first step to give himself a small reward to congratulate himself for another brave moment of holding himself from screaming aloud if the job hunting turn out the wrong way.

He continue to walk to the same his group's hangout place that actually only across from his small, cozy apartment that his adopted father has rent and pay for him. He want to argue about having an apartment out of his own saving but debate against a former international debator of the country, he know he will lose. While minding his own business in his 'creative' mind, his body autopilot continue to walk through the same path toward the hangout place.

After some minutes later, his arrival been announce when the bell ring above the entrance door and alert the semi crowded customer in the cozy, low profile and popular cafe that been establised since his 2nd year of highschool. The owner of the 'BLACK PIRATE RABBIT' cafe, Sir Ciel Phantomhive is a bit cold-shoulder toward the customers but once you get to know him(thanks to his cheerful fiance, Miss Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford known as Elizabeth Midford or Liz -short form from Sir Ciel- or Lizzy -she introduce herslf to close people-) he has his own reason to why he was that way.

The cafe managed by a very reliable all-rounded manager, Sir Sebastian Michaelis that was the reason why the cafe been popular in short of its 1 month after it opening. He always smile kindly to his customer since he said, 'customer as valued as money, treat them greatly' and believe or not half of the customers coming here was because of him(he has his own fan-base!!) and because the food is SUPER DUPER DELICIOUS TOO!!!

The price is affordable for many range of age of community that its as low as 1 dollar for simple coffee or tea serving to the very pricey goods, 49.46 dollar for full course or for simple party katering per person (a/n>i check them already with MYR-USD money converter). But since the blonde boy has been their First and fav customer, he got the 30% off discount card of goods for the rest of his life and it cannot be change owner. He so greatful for that and if his friends is lucky, all their cruisine will be pay by the blonde if he have abit more than enough to treat them.

The chef of the cafe is name, Baldroy or short of it is Sir Bald..but he aint a bald man. Actually his hair is semi-short spiky almost dark blonde hair and always have a cigeratte with him but it not ignited. The purpose of it was he need something to put between the lips and he choose cigeratte. His cooking dishes always tip-top and always suprise you with his decoration. Even if you order the same thing, the decoration will be different in arragement or the decoration itself.

The waiteress of the cafe is Miss Mey-Rin who is have a dark maroon hair, and a slight blurry big rounded spectacle. But despite wearing specs, she actually have a very kind sharp-pointed with almond eyes and has the best of the best sight in town. Why the best of the best, she actually an early retired of a uniform goverment and has many medals of winning in anything involve of guns and snipes. She just getting bored of it and wanna try something new, so, she apply for maid in the cafe and use a minor disguise.

The waiter of the cafe is Finnian. He like to be called Finny. Finny has almost dark cream colour of hair and has dark emerald eyes. He is cheerful and always smile happily. He also been dutied with cleaning and his cleaning is tip top and spotless but not even compared to 3 Years of World's Most Clean Man, Mr. Levi Ackerman. Despite having an average small male body, Finny have a monstrous strength and can lift up to 20kg in each hands.

The cashier of the cafe is Mr.Tanaka. He is what you call a very productive elder despite being in his 50's. Mr.Tanaka or the blonde usually call, Tanaka-san, have a light grey hair and mustache also have a singular circle spec on his right eye. Tanaka-san loves to drink old-fashioned green tea style during break and always look relieved in those moment and you will feel ease seeing him so peaceful.

The blonde went straight bee-line to his fav seat that near back of the right side of the store. It was one of two biggest area in the cafe and blonde's desk always had 'reserved' plat on it whenever he or his gang not using. It was an idea from his bestfriend, Kiba, to make him asked if the cafe can 'reserved' the desk for him or his gang all the time to Mr.Sebastian. Mr.Sebastian seem abit shocked and asked them to wait while he deliver the news to the owner.

Seem lucky on their side, Mr.Ciel approved it with condition of 'dont make litters to much or they will be disband from enter forever'. The gang agreed on that condition and its been more than 1 year since the deal. Every month they will got half price for reward of not breaking the deal and it pleased both side. So, its a win-win situation.

The blonde take his seat at near the window and take a deep breath before exhale and layback on the seat while take a scene outside beside him. In few minutes of his arrival, Miss Mey-Rin come to his desk and asked of his usual which is consist of large chocolate cheese milkshake and a slice of coffee flavour tiramisu cake. He turn and say yes and smile at Miss Mey-Rin and give his card before she retreat to prepare his dish. He wait a few more minutes before his usual dish was serve infront of him along with his card in the same tray.

He thanked her and proceed to start to take a few sips of his milkshake to hidrate his inner body and self. He continue to sips until he hear the belldoor been ringing and for some reason, his guts telling him to look at the door which he rarely do everytime he's been there. Despite his seat are very 'viewy', he never too mind to look who's been entering or went out of the door before.

But now, he is looking at the door and for some reason, the air around him seem to be in slow motion when a tall, dark blue-black duck-butt style hair(his inner laugh at this uncounciously), wearing a very stylish trendy style outfit and make his way to the counter. All female population starting to have lovey-dovey heart eyes on their face and the air surrounding seem turn to be a bit pinkish due to it. Some females started gossipping among themself while some are actively taking pics of him.

The duck-butt guy purcased a medium mild milky coffee with a tuna and extra tomato in stuff crossaint sandwich. Hearing the extra tomato make the blonde think the answer of the guy's pimpless on his vampire skin alike. He know eating tomatoes can make skin more fairer and can reduce pimple on skin also other factor too. Seeing what the guy eating, make the blonde wanna have a try to eat tomato even his actually a 'no tomato' guy.

The blonde know he also have a fair skin but seeing the duck-butt guy's skin make him abit jealous of his skincare routine. Decide that he can't very vent into the topic, he change his view and continue eating his dish. Taking piece by piece of his cake, he continue eating while keep continue seeing outside world.

The peoples keep going everywhere they wanna go, the sound of vehicle that can't be hear because where he is, the sound of doorbell keep ringing because of customers go in and out of cafe and a bit disturbance of feeling being watch for some second before the feeling is gone.

The blonde turn back his gaze to where the duck-butt guy had been before to find the guy is already gone only left his manly perfumely odour that tell him that this duck-butt guy a somewhat rich guys he always seen in magazine. He stare at the space for some seconds before continueing his eating and relax moment before starting to work again on hunting for work later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys..im new here but also not new since im been reading ao3 most of time..this chapter actually had been post on my webtoon account..so, i just copy-paste it from there to here..and its only have 1 chapter available for a moment on my webtoon acc.. i also have wattpad acc under name of 'shiota_sakura98'..please visit if you have WP acc..thats all for now..
> 
> Until next chapter...bye2..


End file.
